moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Cromwell
The House of Cromwell is a long-standing hereditary line of nobles that hold seats within the Stormwind House of Nobles. The House of Cromwell has played a successful role in ruling several territories across the Kingdom of Stormwind. Unfortunately, due to many deaths within the Cromwell hereditary line, the House is threatened to become extinct and lose what current land holdings or rule they have in the realm. The House became a ruling power in the days of Tisane Cromwell, during 510 K.C. - 530 K.C. when he was granted land holdings in Redridge Mountains and Westfall by the House of Wrynn. Since then, the hereditary line has garnered the reputation for a house of great rewards reaped from hard labor and perseverance. The House of Cromwell, since the days of Oliver Cromwell, who founded Highmore, values pragmatism and industry, while also holding true to their beliefs. The House has been revered for their investment in technology, defense and the prosperity of the people who work the lands. Farming and trade is the cornerstone of the House of Cromwell's success and is known in the Kingdom and House of Nobles as a leader in food production. The main land holdings of the House of Cromwell is the County of Cairnhall in Westfall. While many have written Westfall off as a barren wasteland overrun by bandits, the lands in Cairnhall have remained productive, which is due in part to the investment in sentry towers and patrolmen that keep a constant watch over the lands. Current Line of Succession As popular as the House of Cromwell is known for their benevolent social policies and sustained economy, the hereditary line will eventually die out. All remaining Cromwell males have met their end, either by old age or by unfortunate events. What's even more troubling is the fact that the house itself may dissolve entirely when the current head, Hildegarde Cromwell, passes away. The next in line of succession is a prominent figure and Bishop in the Church of the Holy Light in Stormwind, Maeriann Cromwell, the widow of Clint Cromwell. While many letters and missives have been sent with regard to the seat, Maeriann refuses to acknowledge the House of Cromwell, nor grant an audience with any member claiming to be a representative of the House. It's unclear whether attempts to contact the Bishop will eventually lead to anything, but as it stands currently, the House of Cromwell is set to dissolve upon Hildegarde Cromwell's death, plunging the County of Cairnhall into a aristocratic mess. Bishop Maeriann Cromwell, with the encouragement of her mentor and leader, Archbishop Alonsus Secundus, agreed to meet with the Dowager Countess Hildegarde Cromwell in Highmore, and discuss terms of the proposition and line of succession. Maeriann signed an agreement to, upon the death of Hildegarde Cromwell, to execute her position as Dowager Countess of Cairnhall and take seat within Highmore. Maeriann reluctantly agreed to the terms, but will pray that she doesn't have to inherit the title and estate for a very long time. Cromwell Cromwell Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes